Missile Expansion
.]] A '''Missile Expansion', Missile Tank or Missile Pod is an expansion that allows Samus Aran to increase the capacity of Missiles Samus can fit into her Missile Launcher. They are often hidden at the end of secret passages. Usually the first one is found out in the open, however. Missiles are always either the first or second item Samus acquires, sometimes switching position with the Morph Ball. They are found in every Metroid game except'' Metroid Prime Pinball.'' They vary in appearance depending on the games they feature in. Usually however, they are grey and rocket shaped, with a purple tip and several 'fins' at the base. In Metroid Prime they are of similar shape but are black and orange. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Luminoth had created their own design of Missile Expansion, that somewhat resembled a grenade with orange markings. However, It was still compatible with Samus' Missile Launcher. The standard design of expansion found in Prime also appeared in Echoes, though was only available through the Galactic Federation base after fighting the Dark Missile Trooper. Corruption featured a scaled down version of Prime's Tank, but contained within a canister. In Metroid: Other M, they are no longer shaped like Missiles except when in a tank holding the Missile itself, and has a "blue-green" color. In the game, they only add one Missile. Although the Echoes variation of Missile Expansion does not appear in Corruption, Missile Ammo in Corruption heavily resembles Echoes Missile Expansion. Surprisingly, Missile Tanks may have some organic properties as an X Parasite copied one in Metroid Fusion. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual "This item allows Samus to hold more missiles. It also replenishes Samus’ stock of missiles to maximum." ''Super Metroid'' manual "For every Missile Tank that you collect, you’ll have the capacity to carry five more Missiles. You can refill your Missile capacity by tapping in to a missile charge unit." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "Increases the number of Missiles Samus can carry." Official Metroid Prime website "Samus Aran's Missile Launcher does not come equipped with unlimited ammunition. Missile Expansion upgrades increase the amount of Missiles Samus can carry by five. The bounty hunter's Power Suit can hold a maximum of 250 Missiles. Missiles can be fired individually or used in tandem with a charged Beam attack to create an effective offensive weapon." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "These tanks allow Samus to carry more normal Missiles." Inventory data ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' manual "Increases the capacity of the ARM CANNON's arsenal by 10 MISSILES." ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial MISSILE TANK This increases missile capacity. ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Missile Tank: Increases the maximum number of missiles you can hold by one." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' manual "Increases the number of missiles you can carry by three." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' notification "Missile Tank acquired. Missile capacity increased by 3." Gallery MZM_Brinstar_Missile_Tank_4.png|A Missile Tank in Metroid: Zero Mission. Missile_Expansion_Prime.jpg|A Missile Expansion in Metroid Prime. Missile Expansion Echoes.jpg|A Missile Expansion in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Lift_Hub_Missile_Expansion.jpg|A Missile Expansion in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. MissileExpansionTempScan.png|Scan images for Missile expansions in Corruption, used only for the temp scan. MissileLauncherScan.png|Scan images for Missile expansions in Corruption, used only for the Inventory. Maridia_Missile_Tank_8.gif|A Missile Tank in Super Metroid. Missile Pod.png|Missile Pod art in Metroid II. SMNPC SR388 Enemies.png|''Super Metroid'' comic Missile Tank.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Gallery Mode Missile Tank Icon.png|Icon shown in Other M when examined. Fake_Missile_Expansion1.png|A Missile Tank in Metroid Fusion. Fusion_placeholders.png|Unused placeholder Fusion sprites, prior to the creation of the animated ones. File:Mp2 missile expansion.png|Missile Expansion model, Echoes. File:Energy and Missile Tank Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' ru:Расширение боезапаса Ракет Category:Expansions Category:Zebes Category:Tallon IV Category:Celestial Archives Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Aether Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:SR388 Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:BSL Category:Recurring Items Category:Examine Targets Category:Equipment